


Spark

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Rocinante couldn't stand his loneliness anymore. A night in a bar with intention to drink himself into oblivion however took an unexpected turn as he saw Y/N by the other end of the counter...
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Spark

For some it was an inner voice whispering as The Person walked by. For others it was unbearable tingling in a place where The Person touched them. He also heard of a case where the name of The Person randomly appeared on someone’s wrist. There are some similarities, but for everyone The Sign is a bit different.

“You won’t know what it is going to be.” He could remember someone telling him. “But you will know when it happens. It’s impossible to miss it.”

_Why am I thinking about it now_ , Rocinante swirled the remains of drink in his glass. Last two cubes of ice jangled way too ostentatiously and the bartender gave him a weird look. The bar was almost empty, barely half of an hour away from closing time. Besides him and the bartender, there was only one woman, sitting on the other side of the counter and completely focused on her drink. Rocinante was observing her through most of the evening - she didn’t order much, drinking so little she couldn’t possibly be drunk, even if her tolerance wasn’t the best. There were few guys hanging around her, but she brushed off every single one of them, her gaze absent and plastered on the cabinet with bottles. What possibly could make her sit aimlessly in a cheap bar, past three in the morning?

_Maybe she’s like me._

There weren’t many women in Rocinante’s life. Too busy, too clumsy, too unlucky. Roci never really focused on his love life, nor really craved it. First all he wanted was to get out of the orphanage, then - get good education and a stable job. Life of a marine was harsh and maybe not the kind of life he craved, but it was far better than anything that he had experienced, so he never complained. However, when he finally received a few days off and came back to an empty and cold apartment something broke in him.

The thought of a soulmate didn’t leave him since. Most of his friends and acquaintances had already found theirs - and those who still remained single either enjoyed their life with casual partners or didn’t bother with relationships at all. Rocinante thought of himself as belonging to the second group and yet, the view of a sterile, empty bed burned itself underneath his lids and didn’t want to disappear, no matter how hard he tried to forget. Could it be that damned Sign? But wasn’t he supposed to be sure about it? Maybe it was just destiny pushing him on the right course? Or malice fate screwing with him? Or - _Oh Roci, be honest with yourself!_ \- biology pulling a trick on him, years of solitude finally taking their price. The hand he was holding the glass with shivered. Rocinante emptied it with a single gulp.

“Pour me one more.” He already drunk into himself more than he could usually tolerate, yet he pushed money towards the bartender and grabbed another dose of whiskey. “And pour her whatever she wants.” Roci nodded towards the woman and ponderously changed seats to get closer to her. Being sure she would cuss him off, he almost choked on air when she returned his gaze, spark on interest lingering underneath her lashes. ****

“Why not, I can drink with you.” She accepted the glass. “Dunno why, but I have a feeling it’s a good idea. Have we met somewhere before? I feel like I know your face.”

Weirdly enough, when he finally took a good look at hers, Rocinante felt exactly the same. There was something very familiar and comforting in her - he couldn’t name it, but a similar feeling he was getting everytime the ship was calling at home port. Her gestures, her smell, the way she was holding a glass, the way she was looking at him, even the timbre of her voice - Roci could swear he knew her since he was born, if not earlier.

“Isn’t it weird?” She chuckled after he told her about it. “Cause this is exactly what I’ve been thinking about since I came here. I saw you sitting here through a window and thought: wow, I could die for this man, even if I don’t know his name.” **  
**

“Rocinante.” He rose his glass.

“(Name).” She hit hers against it. 

And the impact almost got Roci killed.

At first it indeed felt like a tingling, spreading from his fingertips up towards his shoulder. But then it _exploded_. Rocinante had been electrocuted a few times already, but never felt a spark so powerful. Both of their glasses shattered, liquor spilling on them and the counter. Roci felt muscles of his arm painfully clenching, the tension spreading along his body and making him jolting back, to eventually fall from the chair. Before he landed on the floor, his eyes skimmed (Name)’s face in a search for a painful twist. But there was only a surprise. And worry, as a groan of distress escaped his lips.

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” She dropped to her knees next to him. “A kit! Quick! Pass me a kit!” She shouted at the confused bartender. Rocinante rose his hand to stop him, shook his head as a sign he’s alright.

“I’m fine.” Heavily, Roci lifted himself to a more or less normal position. His face was exactly in front of hers now, every little detail of her skin visible to him. “Are you tho? Damn, that was one mad spark.” **  
**

“Spark?” (Name) was honestly taken aback. “I just felt a weird ticklish warmth, as if I moved a hand over a flame and… _Oh._ ”

Oh.

Rocinante dropped back on the floor, laying flat on the back, and simply couldn’t stop laughing. He had always been clumsy. He could expect nothing else than his Sign pulling another mean trick on him. 

“At least I didn’t set myself on fire” he explained to his Soul Mate and (Name) gave him the most confused yet sweet smile he had ever seen in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
